


cut & paste

by whitencise



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Capitalism, Corruption, Morning, Poet - Freeform, Poetic, Poetry, Sabotage, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitencise/pseuds/whitencise





	cut & paste

When I have free flight of a new realm  
A cocoon can hide nothing not even reality  
Some days the walls feel inside out, upside down  
Like the brink of duality in a world of infinites  
The ufos from above rung with hope

Blue tore through the safety of dark  
Now butter rested on top of pillowy good  
A knife, determined, glistened in the sun slyly  
Just like the ear wrenching drips of water on water  
The bath grows legs to accommodate the cold  
My cells grow sharp just to bite back  
The sharp, they sung like a choir  
I see her, the knife, the ball, and the chain  
It only rests patiently under my soaked cloth  
Again I have found the infinite free flight  
I am sick to my heart

cut paste, cut paste


End file.
